Stephanie Goldston-Smith
Stephanie Nicole Goldston-Smith is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. Even though she is the daughter of Bea Goldston and Lewis Smith, her werewolf genes were stronger, and therefore she will not turn into a were-elephant. She is the older sister of Spencer and Simon Goldston-Smith, and she has no extra gift. Appearance Stephanie is currently five years old, although she looks a little younger than this. She has very chubby cheeks that she will lose quickly as she grows. Her skin is quite pale, but she has the same rich dark brown hair as her mother. While it is not be very noticeable when she is a child, Stephanie has complete Heterochromia Iridium, meaning that her eyes are different colours. This means that her left eye is a darker brown shade and her right eye is much more green. It is unknown where she inherited this condition from, since it is mostly known to be genetic but is not shared by any of her known relatives. She currently dresses in cute and slightly over-the-top outfits, in a very girlish fashion. However, when Stephanie grows to be an adult, she will chose much simpler clothing, especially when she joins the pack. Stephanie will have high and defined cheekbones, and very dark brown hair, to match her tanned skin. She will choose to keep her hair long, with quite a few layers. Her eyes will remain the same colour as they did in her younger years, and when she is around twenty, she will phase for the first time, and stop ageing. As a wolf, her fur will be a dark red brown shade. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Goldston *Father - Lewis Smith *Younger Brothers - Spencer Goldston-Smith and Simon Goldston-Smith *Uncle - Harry Goldston *Aunts - Erin Castor and Kasia Lewski *Cousin - Castiel Goldston Future Pack As in the future, probably when she is around her twenties, Stephanie will phase into a werewolf, she will automatically join the Goldston Wolf Pack. Her Alpha will be her mother, Bea Goldston, and their Beta is Erin Castor. At this time, the other members will be as follows: *Seth Grey *Harry Goldston *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Castiel Goldston *Spencer Goldston-Smith Abilities Werewolves all possess enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are further enhanced when they're in their wolf form. They are immortal, and will heal rapidly when injured. Their body temperatures are unnaturally high, which prevents them from feeling cold and burns off alcohol and drugs. Stephanie will possess no extra talents above these. Home Stephanie lives with her mother, father and brother in a small cottage in the grounds of the Firelock Coven's land. It is located on the outskirts, and the cottage is stone, and quite small in comparison to other homes. It has three bedrooms, only one bathroom, one small kitchen and one spacious living room. While the house is technically in the woods, it was built on the outside, for when Bea and Lewis first Imprinted. As a child, she will spend a lot of time at the main coven's home, playing with all the children there, as she is very sociable, naturally. Etymology Stephanie is a Greek name meaning "Crown", perhaps in relation to her mother being the Queen of the Werewolf world. Nicole is also a Greek name, and this means "Victory of the people". The surname Goldston, is her maternal surname and means "gold stone" or "gold town". The English definition of her surname Smith is to smite or to strike and also to smith. Brief History Stephanie was projected into existence by Harrison Grey, as her mother did not want to stop phasing in order to be able to conceive. While she was only projected a while ago, she is already nearing her sixth birthday. Her younger brother Spencer Goldston-Smith was also projected into existence. Her grandfather, Jackson, warned Bea that she would die in the second battle against the Malus, and as a result, she stopped phasing so the other wolves wouldn't find out. This led to her becoming pregnant with Simon and she gave birth the same day. Jackson's prediction came true in the battle. However, after a few weeks had passed, she was revived by Poppy and P.J. Haxford. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters